Two Is Better Than One
by Yksin
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Ahsoka has two lightsabers? This is a two shot story of how Ahsoka came to have two instead of one.
1. Can I Ask You Something?

**A/N: Just a two shot that I randomly thought up. Please review!**

Ahsoka crept down the narrow hallway. She shivered and clutched her arms.

"Curse it Master, why did you have to bust the environmental controls," Ahsoka muttered.

She stopped. Something wasn't right. She reached for her lightsaber as a tall figure came around the corner.

"Grievous."

Grievous laughed.

"We meet again little child," Grievous sneered.

Ahsoka activated her lightsaber. The green glowed through the dark hallway, making the scene even more eerie. Grievous activated two lightsabers and charged at her. Ahsoka raised her lightsaber and blocked the attack. She struggled to push him back, but she succeeded. She pushed Grievous back and he slammed into the wall. He roared in frustration and charged. He waved his lightsabers around in circles really fast. Ahsoka raised her lightsaber and took a step back. She swung her lightsaber and it hit Grievous' lightsaber. He used his other lightsaber to attack her feet, but Ahsoka was quick. She did a back flip to avoid the strike. She landing softly, without making any noise. Grievous lowered his lightsabers and laughed bitterly.

"You've improved since the last time we met," he commented.

Ahsoka smiled and pointed her lightsaber at him.

"Surrender!" she cried.

He laughed even harder.

"I never said that you would beat me child!"

He lunged forward, taking Ahsoka by surprise. She jumped over him and landed on one knee. She looked back and started running down the dark hallway. She heard Grievous laugh and she quickened her pace. The floor started to shake and she almost fell over. The emergency lights shut off and she was left in complete darkness. She held her lightsaber up and attempted to use the force as a guide to help her. She headed down the hallway when suddenly Grievous landed in front of her. She blocked his attack and she jumped backwards. She used the force to figure out what he was doing next. He lunged at her and she parried and attack his left arm. Grievous was too slow. She chopped his hand off and he yelled in anger. Ahsoka took the opportunity and ran for it. She turned off her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt so Grievous would have a hard time looking for her. She rounded a corner sand stopped to catch her breath. Her eyes started to adjust to the dark, so she could see outlines of objects and walls. She contacted her Master.

"Master, I've run into Grievous. Where are you?" She asked desperately.

Crackling sounds came from her communicator. She sighed and then there was finally a reply.

"Ahsoka, I'm caught up right now. Meet me at the hanger!" her Master shouted.

She quickly covered her communicator to block the sound. Too late, Grievous had heard it. She got up and ran for it. She heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and activated her lightsaber. Ahsoka turned around and there stood Grievous with his lightsaber already activated.

"Thought you could get away that easily!" he yelled.

She dodged a blow to her head and she rolled over. Grievous attempted to stab her but Ahsoka swung her lightsaber and deflected it.

"Sir, there's a problem."

The sound came from his communicator. Grievous stopped and Ahsoka kicked him in the stomach. He fell over and she got up and started running again. This time, Grievous didn't follow her. She reached the hanger where her Master and a couple clones were fighting off some droids. One droid fired at Ahsoka and she deflected it. She lunged forward and sliced some droids in half. She noticed one Super battle droid about to shoot a clone. Ahsoka jumped, did a flip and stabbed the droid in the head. It fell down and she deactivated her lightsaber. Her Master was getting the clones onto their shuttle craft. Ahsoka walked over.

Anakin turned around and smiled at Ahsoka. He gestured her onto the shuttle and she walked inside. Anakin sat down in the pilot's seat and took off. Ahsoka sat down in the copilot's seat.

"Master, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he replied

"I was wondering, if you would let me start training with two lightsabers," she said quietly.

Anakin looked at her and then looked back at the controls.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, I think that I can defend myself better," Ahsoka replied calmly.

"Do you now. Well, if you really think you want to, then I'll make arrangements for you to acquire a second one."

Ahsoka smiled and looked out the window. She noticed a republic cruiser in the distance.

"There's Master Obi Wan," she said, pointing into the distance.

Anakin looked and nodded.

"Just on time."

**A/N: there will be one more chapter cause this is a two shot. Please review!**


	2. Training

**A/N: Here is the last chapter of the two shot! I've just bean on a writing spree lately! Anyways, here you go. There will be no more chapters after this! Please Review!**

Ahsoka waited impatiently outside the training room. Her Master had told her to wait there about an hour ago. What was taking him so long. She taped her foot and looked at passing Jedi. She looked at the dim lights that lit up the hallway. She looked at the boring carpet that had recently bean replaced. She sighed in boredom. Finally, her Master arrived.

"Finally," she muttered.

Anakin walked up to her and smiled. He opened up the training room door and went inside. Ahsoka followed him.

The training room was small. It was meant only for the training between a Master and their Padawan. The room was a very bright white with lights all around the room. It reminded Ahsoka of Kamino.

"Ahsoka, training with to lightsabers takes skill and requires concentration," her Master stated.

She nodded and he gave her a box. Ahsoka opened the box and smiled. In it was a lightsaber. Not a full sized one, just a paired one. She took it out of the box and put the box in the corner. It was her favourite grip. Her Master had gotten that right. She activated it. The humming echoed through the room. The lightsaber was shorter than her other one. It would be very useful. She activated her other lightsaber and compared them.

Anakin stood patiently and watched his Padawan adjust to carrying paired lightsabers. Ahsoka swung them around and smiled. She deactivated them. Anakin handed her a clip to attach to her belt. Ahsoka clipped it to her belt and clipped her new lightsaber onto it. No she could carry tow lightsabers on her belt.

"I'm going to test you. I'm going to activate some of the automated blasters and I want you to deflect them as long as you can," he instructed.

Ahsoka nodded and activated both her lightsabers and stood in a ready stance. Anakin walked to the other side of the room and used the force to activate the blasters on the walls. They started to fire at Ahsoka and she blocked all of the blasts. It was too easy for her. Anakin noticed this and used the force to activate the turrets. Ahsoka dodged the blasts from the turrets by doing a flip. She threw her new lightsaber at one of the turrets. She used the force to guide it and it sliced the turret in half. She did the same thing to the other turret. The lightsaber landed back into her left hand and she continued to deflect blasts. After a while, Anakin deactivated the blasters. Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and clipped them onto her belt. She took a deep breath. Sweat dripped down her face. Anakin handed her a towel and she wiped her face.

"Good job Ahsoka," Anakin commented.

Ahsoka smiled and threw the towel onto the ground.

"We now have to replace the turrets. I didn't ell you to destroy them."

"Oops," Ahsoka muttered.

"You're adjusting to the two lightsabers quickly," he smiled.

"I feel better defended Master," Ahsoka replied.

"Good," he nodded.

Ahsoka coughed.

"Your training today is finished. I'll contact you if you are needed."

Ahsoka bowed and left the training room. She grinned and grabbed her second lightsaber off her belt. It was shiny and brand new. She clipped it back onto her belt and smiled.

"Two is better than one!"

**A/N: And that's the end of my first two shot! Just to let you know, this takes place right before we see Ahsoka with her new outfit and her two lightsabers. Please review and tell me how I did! Thanks! -Yksin**


End file.
